Preminger's revenge
by Mariolka
Summary: It's been two years since Preminger was arrested. Things have been going pretty good for everyone. What happens when Preminger gets some help from a sorcerer who casts a spell that will make one of the days in Erika's childhood be the day she dies of a sickness. Will Erika and eventually Anneliese be able to save everyone with the help of a new friend?
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Any Of the Characters. **

PREMINGER'S REVENGE: Chapter 1

It was pouring outside, and a man wearing a cape knocked angrily on the door of the cabin. His amber eyes gleaming with anger, evil, and insanity. The door opened slightly, and a small green eye looked out.

"Boss, you're back... here." Nack stuttered.

"Let me in!" Preminger pushed the door, and came in.

"It great to see you again, boss great." Nick said, scared.

"Yeah, we knew you'd get out on your own." Nack said.

"Yes, but I could have been here a year ago if you two were smart enough to let me out!" Preminger said, and then muttered something about how much he hated the fact that Nick and Nack were his Hench men. They were stupid and an insult to all who are evil.

"It wasn't our fault boss, we got banished far away." Nack said. Preminger looked at him, his ember eyes suddenly sparked with an evil plan.

"You're right, it's those girls' fault. Mostly that pauper's fault." He said, "I was almost king. My plan would've worked perfectly if that pauper hadn't interfered." He then looked deep in thought.

"The pauper is the one who ruined everything, and if she would not have met That naïve princess they wouldn't be able to stop me." Preminger said then he laughed evilly.

"What is it boss?" Nack asked.

"If the pauper wasn't there, they wouldn't have stopped me. We need to eliminate her." He said.

"How do we do that." Nick asked.

"I know someone." Preminger said, and then left the cabin. He rode his horse to a small cave in the mountain. It was the cave where another wanted criminal live. He was a sorcerer named, Herrikhan. Preminger entered the cave, it smelled like old bread, and cheese, and looked like a tornado had just passed through it.

"Who goes there!" A man's voice yelled.

"Hello Herrikhan." Preminger said.

"Preminger? What do you want?" The man asked.

"A spell that will eliminate a person from the world." Preminger said.

"There is no spell like that, but there is a spell that could bend their fate." The man said, "Who is this person you want to eliminate?"

"She is a pauper who married a king. Her name is... Erika, isn't it." Preminger said. The man nodded.

"A pauper. She was barely to get food, I'll twist her fate and make a day in her chilldhood be the day she died of a sickness because of starvation." Herrikhan said.

"Interesting." Preminger said, "Any loopholes?"

"Not unless there is a sorceress by them who can stop it, and even then it won't be long until the spell starts working." Herrikhan said. Preminger nodded.

"What's in it for you?" Preminger asked.

"Nothing." The sorcerer said. Preminger eyed Herrikhan suspiciously. Herrikhan just shrugged.

"Fine." Preminger said, "I'll do the rest."

Erika suddenly felt a bit light headed. She stumbled, and nearly fell, but strong arms caught her before she could.

"Are you alright, Erika?" Dominick asked, helping her get her balance back. Erika nodded.

"Just a bit dizzy that's all." She whispered. Dominick knew it wasn't just that, but decided not to push it. He knew that Erika could be pretty scary when angry.

"Erika?" Anneliese asked coming over to her friend, "Are you alright? You look tired."

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me." Erika insisted. Anneliese glared at her suspiciously, but like Dominick decided not to push it.

Across the room, a pair of blueish gray eyes watched them. The girl's black hair floating around her, she wore a black and dark blue dress, and around her neck was a pendant that was in the shape of an odd-looking star. She watched making sure not to lose sight of them since she knew what was to come. Suddenly, the room went dark, and the room filled with loud gasps.

Erika grabbed Dominick's hand in order to feel safe. Dominick squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"What's going on." Erika asked.

"Someone must have left the door open or something." Dominick answered.

"I don't..." Erika trailed off as she felt a force tugging at her, trying to pull her away from Dominick. She tried to tell Dominick, but she couldn't speak. She held on tighter to Dominick, but in a matter of seconds she was gone. Dominick felt her hand disappear, and started to panic. He hadn't heard or felt anyone take her, he hadn't heard her tell him that she was being taken.

"Someone turn the lights on quickly. I think we've lost someone." Dominick said. Someone left the room, and after they tripped several times they found their way out. Dominick tried to stay calm while his heart started to beat faster with worry. Suddenly the person came back with a candle in her hand. It was one of the servants. She handed it to Dominick lit the other candles, there was no sign of Erika or her kidnapper. Dominick looked around making sure he hadn't missed anything. He then ran out of the ballroom, calling out Erika's name. Anneliese and Julian went after him.

They found him sitting on the bench in the palace garden. His face in his hands. Anneliese went over to him.

"Don't worry Dominick we'll find Erika."Anneliese said.

"How? We don't know where she is." Dominick said, his voice hard, "This is all my fault."

Julian shook his head, "Quit blaming yourself for everything Dominick. It's not your fault Erika went missing." Julian reassured. He knew that Dominick was better at blaming himself than anyone else.

"I should've went after her." Dominick said to himself.

"It was dark, you couldn't see anything." Anneliese said.

"I should've held onto her better."Dominick whispered.

"Whatever this thing was. It was stronger than both of you." Anneliese reassured him. Trying to make him see the only thing to blame was the person who kidnapped her. Dominick shook his head.

"I'm supposed to protect her, and I lost her without a fight." He said. Anneliese took out of her books, and hit Dominick with it.

"Dominick, quit beating yourself up like this." She said.

"Okay, okay just stop hitting me." He said. Anneliese nodded, and put her book away.

"Why did you have a book at the ballroom." Julian inquired.

"Just in case something goes wrong, and he starts saying it was his fault." Anneliese said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Julian asked himself. Anneliese laughed. Dominick sighed. Anneliese frowned, she was scared too, but she couldn't imagine what Dominick was feeling. He just lost the love of his life for who knows how long. She couldn't imagine losing Julian. Dominick got up, and left feeling broken.

"Guards." Dominick yelled.

"Yes sir." The captain said.

"Form a search party, search everywhere find Queen Erika." He ordered. The captain nodded, and the guards left.

...

"Let me go, you creature!" Erika yelled.

"Get in!" The man yelled. Pushing Erika into the cabin. All Erika could see of her kidnapper when she turned back were glowing red eyes. He bolted the door shut. Erika gasped, and tried to open it.

"Oh, it's no use." She sighed. How she longed to be back in Dominick's arms. She slid down to her knees.

**Well that's it for now. I'm planning on making it more interesting eventually. For now you have to deal with this. REVIEW!**


	2. A twisted fate?

**PREMINGER'S REVENGE: Chapter 2**

Annabeth ran frantically through the forest hoping she wasn't too late to save Erika.

"Come on, come on where are you." She asked quietly, then spotted the cabin, "Ah- ha!" She ran to the cabin, and opened the door.

Erika looked at her curiously as is Annabeth was an alien, "Who are you." Erika took in the girls appearence. She had raven-black hair, and grayish-blue eyes the color of a sky after or before a storm. She was slender and pretty, and wore a blue and black dress with a pendent in the shape of an odd star around her neck. On her index finger was a ring with a sapphire on it. She wore dark red lipstick, and had black nail polish on her fingernails. She looked quite harmless, but you never know.

"I'm Annabeth, I'm here to make sure you don't die." Annabeth said.

"What?" Erika asked.

"Make sure you don't die in a twisted world." Annabeth said.

"Twisted world?" Erika asked. Annabeth gestured outside.

"See for yourself." Annabeth said. Erika walked outside, and stopped dead in her tracks. The green valley dotted with flowers was now a dry desert hill. The remaining trees were dead, and in the place where Dominick's castle stood was dark palace. Small huts surrounded it.

"What happened?" Erika asked, blinking. What happened in the last few hours she's been gone? Had the kingdom torn itself apart in three hours?

"Twisted fate happened. Herrikhan changed your past so you would die of a sickness as a little girl." Annabeth said.

"What sickness? Who's Herrikhan? Who are you?" Erika questioned.

"I'm a sorceress." Annabeth said. Erika raised an eyebrow.

"What? I am. Not all sorceresses are green, have warts, and are really thin and old... and fly around on a broomstick. You're confusing us with witches, and even they don't look that bad. You guys make them look like zombies, green ones." Annabeth said.

"What happened to Dulcenia? Where are we?" Erika asked. Her head spinning.

"This is Dulcenia." Annabeth said.

"What? This has to be a joke, and it's a pretty bad one."

"Nope. Herrikhan took over. Not nice of him, he's naughty." Annabeth said.

"You're treating this as if it was a normal situation." Erika said, disbelievingly. Her kingdom was torn apart, she had no idea where Dominick, Anneliese or Julian were, and the only person who could help, but probably can't, is treating it as if it was all normal and funny!

"Sorry, Erika, I'm immortal. Immortals can sometimes be... insensitive." Annabeth said.

"I didn't notice." Erika said sarcastically. Her head pounding against her skull. Her headache increasing pain. Annabeth suddenly disappeared.

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" Erika asked.

"I'll be there when you need me." A faint voice said. Erika looked around, a new-found worry filling her heart. Annabeth was the only person who at least seemed to know what was happening. Now she left, and Erika was lost in the dark. She had no idea what had happened. No idea where Dominick was. No idea where Anneliese and Julian were. No idea where Annabeth had disappeared to. She looked at the castle in the distance.

"What have I got to lose?" Erika asked herself, "I'm probably going to die anyway." And so she started to go towards the dark palace. As she entered the village she saw that it was full of people slaving away. Carrying big blocks of brick, or getting food for the king. They seemed sick, and so thin. Erika shook her had, Herrikhan treated her people so poorly, it broke Erika's heart to see them like this. Even she had been treated better. Suddenly some guards she had never seen before in her life came walking in her direction.

Erika gasped, she couldn't let them see her. She his behind a hut. When the guards passed, she sighed. And continued walking, taking in the horrible place. How could Dominick let this happen? Even without her, he was still king. Then again this guy was a sorcerer.

Erika quietly got into the castle, and tiptoed to the throne room. She looked in through the door to see an evil-looking man. He had red eyes, a bony pale face, no hair, and a long black beard. He was wearing a black 'robe' dress that looked as if it was made out of beatle shells. He was talking to a short man wearing a powdered wig, and purple outfit. Erika quickly realized he was Preminger.

"Now that the pauper is gone, we just have to deal with the Princess of Glendove." The man said. Erika's eyes widened when she heard Anneliese's full title.

"No need. My old plan has succeeded long ago. Anneliese married me for the sake of her people." Preminger said. Erika facepalmed, Anneliese cared too much about her people, she should've learned by now that her duty was to her heart. Oh wait, She had been dead before she met Anneliese in this world, and so Anneliese never told Julian she loved him.

"I see." The man said.

"And what happened to _King Dominick_?" Preminger asked. Erika flinched at the hatred in his tone when he said Dominick's name.

"Oh, he won't be coming around here anymore. Stupid boy. He was easy to get rid of." Herrikhan said. Erika gasped. Herrikhan looked in her direction, and then turned back to Preminger.

"I eliminated him myself." Herrikhan gloated.

Erika couldn't believe what she was hearing. Dominick, her husband, was dead? Her eyes started to tear up. They were tricking her, they had to be.

"Hey you!" a guard yelled. Erika looked back.

"Oh hi, um... the king wanted you to go to the outskirts of town, because people say they saw a stranger there." Erika said.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that." The guard said. Suddenly someone came running into the room. It was Annabeth except she wasn't wearing the blue and black dress anymore instead she wore a gray shabby dress that made her look like a peasant. Her hair looked like she'd just fallen through a dozen trees.

"Oh no." She stepped back. The guard looked at Erika. Annabeth looked at Erika behind the guard, and winked at her. Which made Erika understand the plan.

"That's her. Just how they described her, gray dress, messy black hair, and blueish-gray eyes." Erika said. The guard looked at Erika suspiciously, but then seemed to decide she was telling the truth, and went after Annabeth. Annabeth skillfully tripped and knocked him out.

"Annabeth!" Erika smiled. She never thought she'd be so happy to see her.

"Hey, I told you I'd be here when you need me." Annabeth said, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Erika asked.

"Glendove." Annabeth smiled. Erika ran after her, a curious look on her face.

...

"Why Glendove?" Erika asked.

"Because there's someone who might help you here, and her name is Anneliese." Annabeth said

Erika saw Glendove was in slightly a better state than Dulcenia. Probably because the true royal family was still ruling there. Erika suddenly heard the sound of hooves. Preminger was back.

The conceited man walked into the castle.

"Poor Anneliese." Erika sighed, looking back at Annabeth, but Annabeth had again vanished. _How does she do that?_ Erika walked in through the doors, and found her way to Anneliese's room. It was quite easy since it was the only room that had the same old door. Erika knocked on the door. She knew Anneliese might not recognize her, but Anneliese was still Anneliese. The door opened and a familiar dark blue eye looked out. The door suddenly opened fully.

Anneliese was amazed. Outside her door, standing right before her was a girl who looked _exactly_ like her, except for her hair. It was like looking into a mirror.

"You look..." Anneliese started, but Erika cut her off.

"Just like you." Erika said, pushing Anneliese gently back into her room. She closed the door. Annabeth appeared again.

"Whoa, you guys look exactly alike." She smiled, "Except for your hair... and clothes... and Anneliese is a bit paler... but your eyes are very similar."

"Who?" Anneliese asked.

"I'm still trying to figure it out. She says her name is Annabeth, and that she's here to make sure I don't die." Erika said.

"Why would you?" Anneliese asked, but the door suddenly opened.

"Anne... what is this pauper doing here, _love_?" Preminger asked, and obviously strained to say love to Anneliese. Erika looked as if she was sick to the stomach. Had he just called Anneliese, _love_. Gross!_ The poor girl had to put up with this everyday? Where was Julian!? Had they just denied their feelings? Anneliese look outside your window, your people suffering. Divorce him already._

"Um... she just came here to tell me that her home is in desperate need of repairing." Anneliese stuttered.

"She looks exactly like you." Preminger said, "Must be a trap set by one of the sorceresses Herrikhan told us about."

"Have you not noticed Herrikhan is a sorcerer." Anneliese said. For some reason, as crazy as it sounded, she felt as if she had to defend Erika.

"He's a good sorcerer who is a good king." Preminger said. Erika smirked.

"Yeah right. Which planet are you from?" Erika asked.

"You dare make a fool of me." Preminger said, "You pauper."

"Wait, look let's just go to the ball and forget this ever happened." Anneliese said, stepping in between them.

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute, I just have to get ready." Preminger said, opening the door, and following Anneliese out. Erika sighed, that was close. Suddenly the door opened again, and Preminger came in.

"Listen you pauper. I don't know how you got away from the spell, but you can't hide from it forever, and you can't get in the way of me and my destiny." Preminger said.

"Watch me." Erika said. Preminger was appalled that she didn't show any sign of fear.

"You're never going to find them." He said.

"Find who?" Erika asked.

"That would spoil everything." Preminger said, "Stay away from the princess if you want to live." With that he left.

"Do you think that was an order, Annabeth?" Erika asked.

"I'd say it was a friendly suggestion." Annabeth appeared again, a sly smirk on her face. The two girls ran out of the room.

"Wait, he'll recognize you." Annabeth said.

"Can't you change the way I look than?" Erika asked. Annabeth bit her lip.

"I'll try." She pulled a flask out, and told Erika to drink. Erika's eyes turned brown, and her hair turned black, but that's it.

"I still look the same." Erika said.

"I'm only an apprentice." Annabeth said.

"Well at least me hair and eyes are different." Erika said.

"Let's go." Annabeth said. They headed towards the ballroom. Anneliese was standing in one corner of the ballroom, she looked deep in thought, and sadness. Suddenly a man wearing a light blue mask walked over to her. She looked up at him.

Anneliese stood silently, thinking about who the girl who looked just like her came here for. A man wearing a blue mask started to walk towards her. A smile on his face. She looked into his blue eyes, and realized who it was.

"Julian?" She whispered.

"Hello, Anneliese." He whispered. Anneliese smiled brightly, her eyes shining with love. But her smile quickly faded.

"You have to go, if Preminger catches you here." Anneliese said.

"I know." Julian whispered, looking back making sure Preminger wasn't looking. He then took out a gold necklace. It was a circular locket with a heart-shaped gem on it. Julian put it around her neck. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, making her blush.

"Keep it with you, and when you need me, you'll know where to find me." Julian said, and left the ballroom. Anneliese watched him leave until Erika came up to her.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Nobody." Anneliese turned around, "Erika?"

"What? I couldn't come in here looking like me." Erika said.

"Why not?" Anneliese asked.

"Preminger is the king isn't he. He doesn't want me here. I can get thrown in the dungeons." Erika said.

"He wouldn't do that." Anneliese said.

"No? If you haven't noticed he's evil." Erika said.

"Ridiculous." Anneliese said, and walked away. Erika blew some hair out of her eyes, and sighed. This was gonna be harder than she thought. Then she thought up a new plan.

"That was Julian wasn't it?" She asked. If it was Julian, she could probably get Anneliese out of here.

"No." Anneliese lied.

"Yes it was." Erika said.

"No... fine it was. Please don't tell anyone." Anneliese begged.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Erika smiled, "Do you know where he lives?" Anneliese shook her head. Perfect.

"I do. I'm his neighbor." Erika lied. She felt bad for deceiving her best-friend, but knew that it was the only way to get her out of here.

"Do you want to see him?" Erika asked.

"Well, I'd love to, but I can't. I have to stay here." Anneliese said.

"Don't you wish you could just be free for one day. Free to be with him for one whole day." Erika persuaded. Anneliese breathed in, trying to control herself.

"One day? One day with no Preminger to tell you what to do." Erika continued. Anneliese smiled. _It can't hurt anyone._ She turned to Erika.

"Which way?" She asked. Erika smiled.

"Come on." With that the two girls left. They soon got to the forest. Annabeth's spell had worn off by now.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Anneliese asked.

"Yep." Erika said, and kept walking. They soon got to the cabin. Anneliese looked at it suspiciously, as if she'd seen it before.

"Come on." Erika said. Taking Anneliese's hand, and leading her to the cabin. They got in, and Erika closed the door behind her.

"I don't think this is the right house." Anneliese said.

"It's my house." Erika lied.

"Why'd you bring me here?" Anneliese asked.

"Look, Anneliese we need to talk." Erika said, Anneliese looked at her, suspiciously. Some of her trust in the girl disappeared.

"Talk? You lied to me, didn't you." Anneliese said.

"You're quite easy to manipulate." Erika muttered, "Anyway why not talk? You don't want to go back... do you?"

"Of course... I have to." Anneliese said.

"Says who?" Erika smirked.

"Says everyone!" Anneliese insisted stubbornly.

"Maybe it's time to stop listening to other peoples' voices, and time to listen to your own." Erika said.

"I try to, but I don't how to do what it wants."Anneliese sat down on the bed.

"A friend once told me to do what you want to. That's the only way to be free." Erika said. It was something Anneliese had told her when she was having trouble deciding where her duties lie. Anneliese looked at the girl. For all she knew she could be someone sent to kidnap her, but something about this girl made her trust her. It was as if she had known her for far longer then three hours. Either was she couldn't go back.

Anneliese smiled, "What did you want to talk to me about."

Erika smiled, that's one obstacle out of the way.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review!**


End file.
